Skyfall Drabble
by EchoDrops
Summary: Ginny Weasley is not having a good first year. Tom keeps whispering in her head, and she's afraid of being taken over. But can her Ravenclaw friend change all of that? AU where Luna and Ginny meet. Written for the challenge Quidditch Pitch and based on the song Skyfall. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written for the challenge "Quiddich Pitch" and the prompt is the song Skyfall by Adele. The author is a newbie, so they are sorry if you do not like this story. They would be very happy if you review, so please do!;)**

* * *

Tom was starting to get on Ginny's nerves. He would whisper in her ear, and she would whip around to see if he was there, and she would be alone. It was quite creepy, really. And whenever she tried to go to tell Ron, Fred, George, Harry, or even Percy, she would find herself walking back from where she came from not knowing why.

 _Should I try and stop him? It could be something serious._ She thought to herself quietly.

 ** _No, Ginny… you must follow my lead._**

 _Tom, get out of my head!_

 _**You are a brave soul, Ginny. But in due time, I will take you over completely…**_

 _No way! I'll tell someone! I'll get rid of this stupid diary!_

 _**Not if I can help it, dear Ginny.**_ It felt like her world was crumbling, even though she was only in her first year! Percy was being super arrogant, Fred and George were doing who knows what, and Ron was off with his friends. The only person she could trust was Luna. She had met her on the train, and they had become quick friends despite their differences. Maybe she should try and find her.

 _ **No, Ginny, Luna is not your friend. Go back, go back to the third floor… they will fall without you.**_

 _No! I'm going to find Luna! You may be inside my head, but you will never be inside the thing that matters most!_

 _ **And what is that, dear Ginny?**_

 _Let me finish my sentence, will you! You are never, I repeat never, going to take over my heart, and my heart knows what is right! Now, get out of my bloody head!_ Ginny angrily stormed off to Ravenclaw Tower, she was getting some strange looks.

 _iamalinebreakamintheplaceofapassageoftimeyouwillseemethroughoutthiscrazypersonsstoryihopethatwewillseeeachothersoonhaveaniceday/afternoon/evening/night_

Ginny knocked on the door before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

 ** _I believe that your friend is right behind you…_** She turned around and saw Luna, with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Hello, Ginny. See any Nargles?" "No, but can I talk to you about something?" Her blonde friend nodded, and the two of them walked to the empty classroom on the second floor.

 _ **Now, Ginny, I believe that this would be a-**_

 _Shut up!_ But it was too late. The thought of telling Luna vanished from her head. _No… Not again…_

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Luna. "Well, I just feel like it's hard to be in Hogwarts right now. Ron is off with his friends and I feel really left out."

"I feel left out too, sometimes. But I always remember that I have Daddy, and I have you too." Ginny looked at her feet, and smiled.

"Mom always said that as long as you have a friend, the sky could fall and it could still be alright." She recalled, remembering her mother's words. "That sounds about right." said Luna vaguely.

 _At least I will always have my friends._

 _ **Enough! We must take action!**_

 _What? No! Stop it Tom!_ The power was too much for the young girl. Her eyes glazed over and her movements were now controlled.

 ** _I_** _m **u** s **t** t **a** k **e** a **c** t **i** o **n**. **M** u **g** g **l** e **b** o **r** n **s** w **i** l **l** p **e** r **i** s **h**. _

"Ginny? Are you alright?" "Yes, Luna. I am perfectly fine." The red haired girl said blankly. "I must go now. I will see you again soon." She walked out of the classroom, not knowing what she was doing. Her heart had been taken over, the sky had fallen, yet there might be hope. There might be hope.

* * *

 **A/N: The _BOLD ITALICS_ are Tom, and the **_NORMAL ITALICS_ **are Ginny! PLEASE REVIEW! I will give you virtual cookies in my next story (::)(::)(::) Also, if I get enough reviews, I might make this into a two-shot, or more :):):):):):) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAY! People actually read my story! Thank you so much to Medicine Cat of The Opera and FanfictionBeginner483, please check out their stuff:) And as I promised: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Cookies for every one who read my story :):):):)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them. End of story.**

* * *

Luna was shocked. That was a rare occurrence for her, as she felt she knew about many things. But that morning after the famous Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort once again, she had found Ginny at breakfast, and the red-haired girl had asked to speak with Luna. After Ginny had confessed about Tom Riddle and how he was actually You-Know-Who, Luna held her friend tight and told her that she didn't blame her in the least. In a somewhat futile attempt to cheer Ginny up, Luna took her to go see the thestrals.

"So you can really see them too?" She said in a surprised voice.

"Uh huh." Ginny almost whispered. "I th-think I saw myself die i-in t-he..." Luna wrapped an arm around her friend and sang softly "Let the sky fall, when it crumbles, we will stand ta-all face it all together, at sky fall...". Ginny did not respond, but simply wiped her wet cheeks and sighed quietly. They had been sitting there for a while, Luna with her arm around Ginny, when they heard footsteps behind them. Luna turned her head to see none other than Fred and George Weasley walking up, looking slightly concerned.

"So we heard-" started Fred

"Our baby sister was feeling sad." finished George

"So we brought you some things." Fred smiled hopefully. Ginny looked doubtful for a second, but smiled wanly and stood up.

"Luna, want to come?" Ginny asked.

After thinking for a moment, Luna replied. "I'm alright, I think I saw a Jigglyblook out here." The three of them waved goodbye. And Luna was alone. But it was alright by her. She looked up at the stars and took out her journal. Her journal was full of entries to her mom, who Luna had decided she would give it to her when she had the chance. Luna had heard stories about the veil, that you could put an object through it. So she was determined to get the entries to her mother as soon as she could.

"I'll find you one day, mum. Just you wait." She spoke to the night wind. "Just you wait."

* * *

Luna sat in the greenhouses, writing to her mom about how Ginny was feeling much better, when the door creaked open. Neville Longbottom walked in, holding some sort of plant. She didn't know him well, but was happy to see someone.

"Hello, Neville." she smiled at him. He jumped slightly before relaxing on seeing her.

"Oh, hello Luna."

"Are you alright? You look tired." Luna asked. He had slight circles under his eyes, and was paler than normal.

"Oh, yeah. I just haven't been sleeping much lately." He said, a bit nervously.

"Is it the wrackspurts? They sometimes keep me up at night."

"U-um, I guess so?" Luna decided she would tell him about Wrackspurts later, it normally became quite a lengthy discussion.

"What sort of plant is that?" She asked. His face lit up, and he began to tell her about all the different biology things that she didn't quite understand, but enjoyed to hear about if it would give her new knowledge. It was nice to talk to someone that didn't think she was crazy. Also, he was rather cute in his own way. She became lost in her own thoughts, but was awoken from them when Neville asked

"I'm going to go, is that alright?"

"I'll come, there's not much distance between the Gryfindor and Ravenclaw common rooms." Luna smiled. As the sun set, the two talked, smiling and laughing. Their time was precious, and Luna knew it. They would stand together when the Dark Lord rose, her, Ginny, and Neville. They would.

 **Please R &R, it would really make my day! I'm thinking I am going to end it here, but if you have an idea, please let me know!**

 **Bai! -Echo**


End file.
